


A Fool For You

by TheNarratress



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mere sight of WooHyun had a strange magical calming effect on the leader of the group. SungGyu didn't know exactly when it began or how it happened, but he was sure that he felt more for the two-years-younger man than mere friendship. Every smile and every touch made the red-haired man's heart beat faster in joy.</p><p>But what would WooHyun say or do if he ever found out about SungGyu's hidden feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was specially made for someone in the INFINITE Secret Santa 2015 event on AFF. Sadly I still don't know for who I made this story as it hasn't been posted in the event yet. As the last update lays a while back I decided to upload my gift here.
> 
>  
> 
> This were the prompts I was given:
> 
> Preferred Pairing(s): Any
> 
> Prompt 1: INFINITE - Between You and Me (This is a song prompt)
> 
> Prompt 2: One person from the OTP keeps talking about a girl group while others getting jealous~
> 
> Taboo pairings: -  
> Taboo themes: -
> 
>  
> 
> I choose Prompt 2 ^^
> 
> Just like my other work was this one shot originally written in German and than translated into English. Usually I have a beta-reader or a translator to help me with my English but I wanted to translate this by myself. Therefore it's possible that it isn't written in the best English you could find here. Still I hope you will enjoy reading the story ^_______^

"Well then, guys! In five minutes you have to be on stage. Be ready!", the youngest of Infinite's manager said loudly as he entered the tent in which the boys got their make-up and style done. The tense man threw each of the seven singers a serious look before he turned around and disappeared from the sight of the young men.

SungGyu glanced over to his fellow band members. Each of his six friends seemed tense and nervous... in their own way.  
Most of them were silently encouraging themselves while staring at their own reflection in the mirror in front of them. Others tried to get rid of their nervousness by joking around and laughing loudly. Especially SungYeol and DongWoo seemed to enjoy themselves by telling each other funny stories from the past after the manager had left the tent. However, their laughter seemed less joyful and more forced than usual. SungGyu could hear the difference immediately.

The gaze of the oldest wandered over each and everyone of his friends until his eyes ended up staying on the features off the third oldest of the group. WooHyun seemed nervous too. Very nervous in fact. Incessantly he mumbled inaudible words to himself. SungGyu knew, that the younger was repeating his lyrics to their newest song in order to avoid possible errors on stage. This wasn't the first time WooHyun had tried to calm himself down by repeating his part of their songs over and over again. However, it was only a few months ago, on the day of their debut, when SungGyu first witnessed the nerve calming habit of his friend.

WooHyun was constantly staring in the mirror in front of him. The young man with the slightly ruffled light-brown hair was concentrating so hard on his reflection as well as on the repetition of the lyrics that he didn't notice that SungGyu was watching him.

The mere sight of the younger man had a strange magical calming effect on the leader of the group. SungGyu didn't know exactly when it began or how it happened, but he was sure that he felt more for the two-years-younger man than mere friendship. Every smile and every touch made the red-haired man's heart beat faster in joy. He really enjoyed the company of the fair-haired man and gladly took every possible opportunity to be near him. Although he enjoyed to be with the other, he knew he had to be careful around him.  
If one of the band members, one of the press, or even worse; he, his crush, would know about his secret feelings, everything he dreamed of and worked for would be gone. Although hiding his feelings had worked rather well in the past, it became increasingly harder to keep that secret with every passing day. It didn't help that they shared a room in the dorm. In fact it made everything even harder for the oldest of the group.

"Hyung! We have to go”, cried a for SungGyu all too familiar comforting voice and tore him from his thoughts. Puzzled, he looked around. His six friends had stood up from their chairs and walked towards the exit. Everyone, except for his crush.  
WooHyun looked at him with raised eyebrows and waited for the older to say or do something. When the younger recognized the confusion in the eyes of others, he began to grin widely. Bashfully cleared the red-haired his throat and stood up. WooHyun immediately followed the example of his leader. But instead of following the others outside he moved closer to SungGyu and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Right now isn't the right time to be daydreaming. Let's hurry up to catch up with the others!", the younger said while grinning widely and pushed the red-headed with little effort to the tent entrance.  
A slight tingling sensation began to spread where SungGyu felt the arm of the younger laying. Nervously, he threw a hasty glance at WooHyun, who was looking ahead with a wide grin on his face. A quiet sigh escaped the throat of the older man. A sigh that WooHyun must have heard as he turned himself around to face SungGyu. With worry in his eyes starred WooHyun at the older. The red-haired man noticed how the younger had opened his mouth slightly as if he wanted to say something but instead of telling him what he wanted to say he closed his mouth again and shyly lowered his gaze. SungGyu gave him a big smile, reluctantly pushed the arm of the other off his shoulder and pushed the icy tarpaulin aside to get outside.

The cold autumn air struck the two singers mercilessly as they left the warm tent. In the distance they were able to hear the music playing and the cheers of the fans, who have decided to attend a K-Pop Festival on this cold October afternoon. These sounds made the nervousness in SungGyu rise significantly. As if rooted to the spot he simply stood there and stared at the big stage a few meters in front of them.  
"We should go, Hyung. The others are waiting", WooHyun said, grabbed the wrist of the other and pulled him with him.

The closer they got to the stage the louder the sounds around them became. The music blared trough the speakers towards them and the people on the back side of the stage became more hectic. The song that was playing at the time had been a huge hit in the past month. SungGyu had heard it so many times by now that he knew that it wouldn't take long till it would end. Soon they, Infinite, would stand on that very stage.

SungGyu spotted his teammates immediately when they finally arrived at the backstage area. With hasty steps went the two singers to their friends.  
The manager had already joined the others and told them once again how important that upcoming stage was for their career. When the red-haired man finally stood beside the others he didn't miss the reproachful look the manager gave him. He, the leader of the group, should have reached the backstage area as one of the first, but instead he was one of the last.

"You're late!", the manager called in a snippy tone of voice and looked at the two young men from top to bottom. When the manager's eyes landed on WooHyun, he raised one of his eyebrows and pointed with his finger at something on the younger's right side.

As SungGyu was interested in what the manager was pointing at, he leaned in to get a closer look. In the hands of the fair-haired man was a medium-sized, black, square thing. In recent days, the oldest of the group had seen this particular object so often that he recognized it at once.

It was an album. The album of a certain rookie girl group that WooHyun seemed really interested in as he barely talked about anything or better said no one else for weeks. Especially one girl of this group was the fair-haired particularly fond off.

Bae Suzy seemed to have won the heart of many in Korea and was already regarded as a heart-throb although she just debuted a few months ago. WooHyun was no exception. Since he had first laid eyes on that petite dark-haired girl he was absolutely spellbound. He used every given opportunity to talk about her. SungGyu didn't like this at all, but he accepted it. What other choice did he have? As long as WooHyun was happy he was too.

"Give me that!", the manager ordered, but WooHyun tightly clutched the book-like thing.  
"No!" WooHyun said and starred resolutely into the managers eyes.  
The manager just wanted to to get closer to the fair-haired man to take the album away from him but WooHyun was quicker. The younger clutched SungGyu's wrist a little harder and hid himself behind his leader. The manager sighted loudly and shook his head in despair. He was about to say something but WooHyun beat him to it.

"SUZY!", the younger shouted joyfully.  
Instantly tore the younger his hand away from the wrist of the red-haired man and ran to a group of four girls who came straight from the stage. The manager cursed loudly when he saw his fosterling's inappropriate behaviour and ordered WooHyun to come back instantly. But the fair-haired man seemed to have no ears for the words of his manager.

With a heavy heart watched SungGyu from afar how his crush joyfully stood in front of the petite girl named Bae Suzy. Bashfully scratched the fair-haired man the back of his head and gave the girl one of his charming smiles. The girls that were with Suzy began to giggle. Suzy on the other hand smiled friendly at WooHyun.

SungGyu was glad that the two of them didn't exchange many words... at least not yet. However, when he saw how WooHyun hastily grabbed the hand of the girl in front of him, gave her his valuable album and finally leaned in closer to her, his heart seemed to literally break into two pieces.

In the distance, the red-haired man saw how WooHyun whispered something to the girl he liked. Her eyes widened briefly when she heard the words of the fair-haired man, but she didn't back away and let WooHyun whispered even more words into her ear. Interested raised Suzy her gaze and took a look at the six boys a few meters away from her. Her gaze wandered over the faces of the six friends and ended up staying on SungGyu. After a while she pulled her gaze away from the red-haired man and turned back to WooHyun. She started nodding eagerly whereby WooHyun hugged the girl happily.

SungGyu clenched his hands into fists as he watched the scene in front of him. At that moment he hated WooHyun's crush. He hated the girl, that simply got the attention of the younger by debuting as a singer in a rookie group. He hated the girl, that seemed to get everything she wanted just because she was beautiful. But most of all he hates to know that the person he loved would never return his feelings.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

SungGyu lay dispirited on a green lawn near the Han River and looked into the dark night sky above him. The sun had set a few minutes ago. The sky was already pitch black, however, the red-haired man wasn't able to spot a single star. The air was much cooler than a few hours ago, but this didn't bothered SungGyu much. On the contrary. He welcomed the cold.

The thoughts of the red-headed revolved around the past day. He wanted to keep his mind on the short show they had a few hours ago but he didn't seem to be able to do that. Again and again his thoughts wandered back to the moment where WooHyun met Suzy. The memory of their familiar and friendly behaviour with each other felt like an icy stab into his heart. This must be what everyone calls a one-sided love.

SungGyu sighed and closed his eyes in exhaustion. His thoughts seemed to be shouting in his head. They asked him questions to which he didn't know any answer to. He wished that he could stop thinking about the event that happened that afternoon. He wanted to forget everything. If only he wouldn't have developed such feelings for the young man with whom he was in a band and shared a room with.

A slight rustling of grass was heard on his right hand side, but he didn't care. He did not even look up. It was only when he felt how something was placed over his body, when he opened his eyes.

The second oldest of the group sat right next to him and gifted him with such a big grin that the Cheshire cat would have been proud of him.  
"Did you sleep well?", DongWoo asked happily and pulled his heavy-looking backpack closer to himself.

"Good feels different. Also, I did not fell asleep here", SungGyu said in a bit of a grumpy sounding tone of voice and straightened himself up. The thin blanket that DongWoo had placed over him fell on his knees. Hesitantly, he reached for the soft thin fabric and clutched the top of it. He turned back to where DongWoo was sitting. The later had kept silent next to him and watched his every move with interest. When the second oldest noticed that the red haired was looking at him, he showed him a big smile again.

"Why are you here?", SungGyu asked while pulling the thin fabric closer to himself.  
"You were a little... off today. I just wanted to check if everything is OK", the dark-haired said.  
The older of the two turned away at once and assured the other that he was fine. SungGyu asked DongWoo to leave him alone, but the younger wouldn't listen to him. As if he didn't hear the words that SungGyu just said, sat DongWoo down beside the older and let himself fall back on the grass while laughing loudly.

"Woa~ A shooting star!", DongWoo shouted enthusiastically while pointing with his left hand to the pitch black heaven.  
SungGyu followed his outstretched hand and looked at the sky again. There were still no stars visible and yet claimed the dark-haired guy next to him to have seen a shooting star. The red-haired man looked above him but nothing but the darkness of the night sky can be seen. He was about to turn back to face DongWoo but before he was able to do that announced the second oldest to have seen another shooting star.

A soft smile crept onto the face of the older when he realized that the so-called shooting star was just one of many airplanes in the sky. Slowly let SungGyu himself fall back into the grass.  
"Did you make a wish?", DongWoo asked curiously. The leader turned his head to his right side to be able to look at the sometimes childish other. Curious eyes were laying on the frame of the older.

SungGyu smiled and shook his head.

Unhappy with the response from red-haired straightened DongWoo himself up again and looked at his friend reproachfully.  
"Shooting stars are there to listen to our wishes and grant them. So wish for something!" , DongWoo commanded.

The redhead gently shook his head and looked at the night sky again.  
"I don't know what I should wish for. What I need is a miracle and not a granted wish", SungGyu sadly said as he kept on searching for the first star to appear in the night sky.

With raised eyebrows watched DongWoo the older. He sighed loudly and let himself fall back theatrically.  
"No wish is too big for a shooting star. Sometimes so-called miracles are only big wishes in disguise. At least try it! What harm could it possibly do to you. Promise me that you'll send a wish to then next shooting start we're seeing. I'm sure there will appear a few more tonight. They are always here when you need them the most", DongWoo demanded while constantly glancing up at the sky.

A short laughter escaped SungGyu. He enjoyed the company of other. DongWoo always knew best how to cheer up the people around him when they feel down. In the past DongWoo helped him out a lot. He always had been there for him when times were rough. As much as SungGyu would have loved to tell his friend what bothered him so much lately, he wasn't able to do so. He was too afraid to loose his friend. What if he started to despise or hate him because of his feelings for another man? In order to keep everything as it is and keep his friends by his side he remained silent. He had to.

Happily stated DongWoo to have seen another shooting star. Again, it had only been the briefly flashing light of an airplane, but the redhead kept that secret to himself. SungGyu smiled, closed his eyes for a short while, and acted as if he would send a wish to the stars. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at DongWoo, who smiled at him joyfully.

"What have you wished for?", asked the young man curiously.  
"It's a secret. I won't tell you", SungGyu grinned and was about to turn back to face the starless sky, but a simple but unexpected question stopped him from doing so.

"It was about WooHyun. Right?"

"Pardon?", SungGyu asked in astonishment and looked with horrified eyes at his friend.  
The other smiled gently and kept his gaze fixed on the sky above. SungGyu waited for his dark haired friend to repeated the question and secretly hoped that he had misheard him, but DongWoo kept silent. When the older asked the dark-haired man again what he had meant earlier, the other simply said that SungGyu knew what he was talking about.

"So... You know", SungGyu noted with a soft and slightly trembling voice.  
"Of course. It's pretty obvious. Have you ever talked to him about it?", DongWoo asked and looked at SungGyu with curiosity in his eyes. The older slightly shook his head, sighed and lowered his gaze.

DongWoo watched the red-haired thoughtfully. After a while of silence he laid gently a hand on SungGyu's arm to get his attention. Slowly lifted SungGyu his head and looked at DongWoo.

"You should tell him"

Violently shook SungGyu his head. He couldn't tell his crush how he felt about him. Not after this afternoon. WooHyun wasn't even into men. He clearly was interested in women. One particular woman to be exact. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if WooHyun and Suzy would start dating in the near future. They seemed rather comfortable with each other that afternoon.  
But let's say he would tell him; What if WooHyun would completely turn himself away from him after his confession? He couldn't bear the mere thought of it.

"Tell him!", DongWoo told him again and tore him away from his depressing thoughts.  
"I... I can't. That would ruin everything", SungGyu sadly said and closed his eyes.  
"Look at me! I promise you that you're going to feel better when you tell him, how you feel about him. If you don't tell him, you'll forever wonder how it could have been if you have had the courage. Whether he wouldn't have been able to accept your feeling, or whether he liked you too. Maybe... Well, maybe your wish will be heard. Belief in the power of a shooting star"

"Thank you", SungGyu said after a short while of silence.  
He didn't know whether he would really have the courage to tell WooHyun that he loved him, but DongWoo's words made him feel a little better. At least he finally had someone at his side. Someone, who knew his secret. Someone, who still accepted him as a friend and not pushed him away.

DongWoo straightened up immediately and began to look for something in his backpack. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. Happily he held out a battered candy bar.  
"I knew I had one left in my backpack. Do you want it?", the dark-haired man asked and watched happily as his leader took his gift.

Critical watched SungGyu the candy bar. The imprint on the paper was smeared by his journey in the backpack. Nevertheless, the older was able to recognize the brand without any problems. But as far as he knew was this particular brand not made anymore.

"How old is this?", SungGyu asked curiously.  
DongWoo just shrugged his shoulders and said happily that he had bought the backpack about two years ago. With a friendly smile gave the redhead the candy bar back to his original owner. Fascinated, he watched as DongWoo himself began to eye the candy bar. Apparently, the second oldest of the group seemed to come to the conclusion that the candy bar was still edible as he threw it back into the backpack without much hesitation and mumbled softly to himself 'for later'.

SungGyu smiled and looked back at the sky. A faint little light appeared in front of his eyes. The light was moving at a fast pace to the left side and then disappeared again back into darkness. Has he just seen a real shooting star? It seemed like it.

Hastily shut SungGyu his eyes to make a wish.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With slow steps approached DongWoo and SungGyu the dorm. The road, that they were in, was almost deserted. Through the windows of the surrounding buildings were no lights to be seen. A very clear sign that it was already very late. Even the dorm was standing in complete darkness in front of them.

"The others are probably already asleep", DongWoo said softly and hastily continued to walk towards the door to their dorm. Without looking back to check if his one-year-older friend was fallowing him, he climbed the few steps of the stairs. It was only when he was standing directly in front of the door and wanted to enter the password to open it, when he turned around.

SungGyu still stood rooted to the spot in front of the old looking house. His eyes wandered to a window, behind which he knew was his room. The room he shared with WooHyun. No light crept through the milky glass to the street. Was WooHyun already asleep?

A loud coughing tore the red-headed from his thoughts. He quickly turned his head to the direction where the sound had come from. Embarrassed, he smiled as he spotted the slightly sardonic grin on the second oldest face. DongWoo seemed to know exactly of what or rather of whom SungGyu was thinking about.

A quiet sigh escaped SungGyu's throat before he decided to follow his younger friends example and climbed up the stairs.  
Shortly before he was on the same level with DongWoo, he heard how the dark-haired pushed the code into the door-lock to enter their home. The well known noise, which announced that the number were correct, came to their ears a few seconds later. Without much hesitation entered DongWoo the dorm. He needed to take a giant step forward to enter the warm interior as the small space where they put their shoes at was over filled and most probably dangerous to stand on.

When SungGyu entered the small living room, turned the second oldest the lights on. The chaos that was visible in this room didn't bother any of the seven boys anymore. They all had way to much on their schedule lately to even care how their common room looks like. Nevertheless, the crossing of said room has slowly but surely become an unwanted tripping hazard.

DongWoo's foot got caught up in a blanket that was lying around. The second oldest had to lean himself on the door, which led to SungGyu's and WooHyun's room, to prevent himself from falling down. A loud bang could be heard from the impact of DongWoo's hand. Under normal circumstances, the noise would have sounded a little less noisy but at that moment it sounded like the loudest sound that SungGyu had ever heard. He quickly looked around. He almost expected that one of his many flatmates had woken up and would want to complain about the noise they make right away. To his amazement no one appeared in the door frames of the two other rooms. There was also no light shining through the little gap between the door and the door frame of SungGyu's door. WooHyun must be sleeping very deeply.

SungGyu breathed a sigh of relief and gave DongWoo a slightly reproachful look. The second oldest of the group gave his leader a broad smile, raised his index finger to his lips and told the older with a long 'shhhhhhhh' to be quiet, as if SungGyu had been the one responsible for the loud noise earlier.

With an amused smile on his face told SungGyu the second oldest quietly, to go to his and MyungSoo's room. Fiercely nodding followed DongWoo the command of his leader and walked toward his own bedroom door. Only a few seconds later disappeared the dark-haired boy behind his bedroom door.

Quietly went SungGyu to his room too. When he was standing in front of the door he stopped walking, took a deep breath and wanted to grab the doorknob, but when he heard how a wooden door was opened behind him he spun around. When he was facing the other doors he saw DongWoo standing in his door frame. With a fierce fist movement and softly shaped words he wished him good luck.

The older of the two swallowed nervously, but smiled sheepishly and shooing DongWoo with a gesture back into his room. Reluctantly followed the second oldest to order and left SungGyu once again alone in the room.

Without hesitating any longer, he grabbed the doorknob, pushed it down and walked into his room. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, he was surrounded by a deep black darkness. It was quiet. Only the gentle breathing sounds of the younger and the faint ticking of the alarm clock could be heard.

Since the older knew exactly where everything was in his room, he decided to start walking towards his bed before his eyes even had the chance to adapt to the dim light of the moon that fell through the window. However, only a few steps later he regretted that decision deeply because he completely unrestrained the distance between the door and the nearest furniture. Hard hit his foot against something. Quietly, he yelped and tears of pain started to appear in his eyes .

"Switching the light on, idiot!", he heard WooHyun's sleepy voice suddenly muttering.  
"it's OK", SungGyu said and tried to sound firm as he didn't want the younger to hear that he was in pain. When WooHyun heard the answer of the older, he suddenly seemed to be a bit... annoyed. The sound of rustling fabric and bare feet on a wooden floor could suddenly be heard.

The light was turned on without a warning, which caused SungGyu blink violently at first. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized against what he had run. It was the edge of WooHyun's bed.

"Now lie down, Hyung! Or are you planing to stay there till the morning comes?" WooHyun, who barely was able to keep his eyes open, asked.  
"I'm sorry", SungGyu said and limped with hasty steps to his bed.

As soon as the leader had reached his own bed, were the lights turned off. SungGyu heard how WooHyun got back into his warm nest of down feathers and pulled the blanket closer to himself.

"Good night", WooHyun said while yawning loudly before he turned himself to lie on his left side.  
"Good night", SungGyu said, although he wasn't really sleepy yet.

Hastily put SungGyu a new sweater as well as a pair of training pants on before he lay down and pulled the cold, thin down comforter close to himself. Sighing, he turned to his right side. Although it was dark around him he had opened his eyes. After a short while had his eyesight completely adjusted to the darkness, so that he was able look at the room, that was illuminated by weak moonbeams.

It didn't take long until the red-haired man realized that WooHyun was facing him. The quiet and deep breathing of the younger told SungGyu that his crush had fallen asleep again.  
A soft smile appeared on the face of the older as he looked at WooHyun. The faint moonlight was falling on the younger's features and made him look even more handsome than usual. Almost angel like. SungGyu would have loved to roll a few centimetres closer to his crush. He wanted to be close to him and hold the younger in his arms before he finally fell asleep. Unfortunately this was not possible.

"Stop staring at me!", WooHyun sleepily murmured, thereby SungGyu instantly turned on his back and denied ever having done such a thing. WooHyun sighed contentedly about the answer and pulled his blanket a little closer. A few minutes later it was quiet again.  
The heart of the older was hammering wildly in his cheat. When he finally had calmed himself down again he dares to steal another gaze of the younger. However, unlike before SungGyu only turned his head towards his crush.

WooHyun was still facing him. Peaceful he seemed to have fallen asleep again. The expression on his face looked relaxed and happy.

"You're doing it again," he heard the younger mutter all of a sudden.  
Surprised widened SungGyu his eyes, turned his head away from the younger again, shook his head violently and claimed to have never done such a thing. WooHyun sighed loudly after the red-haired man had stopped talking.

SungGyu believed that WooHyun would wrap himself back into his cocoon of down to find sleep, just like he did before, but the rustling sound of his blanket sounded different than before. When SungGyu turned to WooHyun again he saw how the fair-haired man crawled on four legs towards him. With interest watched SungGyu the younger. What was he planing to do?

A few seconds later lifted WooHyun the blanket of his leader and snuggled under it. The fair-haired moved closer and closer to SungGyu. The warmth of his body as well as the sweet smell WooHyun's captured him. The leader loved the idea of give in and wanted to just accept being this close to his crush, but he knew that he couldn't.

"What are you doing?", the red-haired man asked with a slightly trembling voice as WooHyun overcame the last centimetres between them and snuggled himself onto SungGyu's chest.  
SungGyu's heart began to beat wildly and suddenly a very very nervous feeling overcame the redhead. The beats of his heart were so loud, that he was afraid that the younger one could hear them... which was possible, since his crush had been leaning his head against his chest.

"What does it look like to you? It's cold and I want to sleep", WooHyun said while having a good yawn.  
Hastily shoved SungGyu the younger away from himself, which earned him a tearful wail of the younger man. Although SungGyu would have loved to fall asleep with his arm wrapped around his crush, he couldn't do it. Not as long the younger still had no clue about his true feelings for him. Perhaps the time had finally come in which he had to confess to WooHyun, that he felt way more for him more than mere friendship. But what if doing so would mean losing him entirely? What all of Infinite (with the exception of DongWoo) would distance themselves from him because of who he was?

WooHyun tried again to move closer to SungGyu, but the elder held him at a save distance from himself and skilfully slid even a little bit away from him. As WooHyun noticed the negatory attitude of the red-headed man he sat up and stared down at SungGyu with sad eyes.

"I don't understand. What's the big deal?", WooHyun asked, who seemed to be wide awake at once.  
"I... I can't tell you. Please, WooHyun", SungGyu said while slightly pulling on his blanket.

WooHyun thoughtfully looked at SungGyu. After a while WooHyun grabbed again after SungGyu's blanked and it seemed as if the younger wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"WooHyun! Your bed's over there", SungGyu cried but WooHyun ignored the older and snuggled up closer to him. The redhead wanted the younger to leave him alone and tired to firmly but gently push him away. That was until three gently spoken words stopped him from doing so.

"I know it"

"What exactly do you think you know?", SungGyu asked nervously, his heart began to race again. Fear overcame him.  
WooHyun smiled gently, put his hand on his chest on the exact point where SungGyu's heart was located at and looked up at him. His facial expression was serious and at the same time... he seemed just as nervous as the red-haired man was.

"This isn't how I imagined things to happen today... but I guess it's better than nothing. Right?"  
A short nervous laughter escaped WooHyun's lips. His hands began to tremble. WooHyun remained silent for a few seconds while simply lying next SungGyu. It seemed as if the younger was struggling with something. As if he was afraid to speak his mind. SungGyu patiently waited for fair-haired to hear what he wanted to say to him.

"I like you", WooHyun suddenly said very softly. His words were so quietly that SungGyu first thought that he had imagined the words but when he saw how tense WooHyun was laying next to him and noticed the hopeful eyes of the younger, he knew he wasn't imagining things. This was real. WooHyun really had just said the words to him he had wanted to hear for weeks if not even for months.

The meaning of his words slowly reached the understanding of the older. Carefully, he lifted his hand and put it on WooHyun's trembling cold hand. Hope sprouted in SungGyu. Could it be that his crush, his friend, teammate and room-mate, really felt the same as he did? Or did he mean that he liked him as a big brother and looked up to him?

The thought of the older drifted back to the scenes that happened in the afternoon. WooHyun had clearly shown interest in Suzy. They even flirted with each other. He had seen everything with his very own eyes. It was impossible that WooHyun would like him in that way. Wasn't it the younger that officially announced to the team (and the team only) that he was really interested in getting to know Suzy?

A sad smile crept onto the face of the older when he realized the WooHyun impossible could have meant the kind of like he was hoping for.  
WooHyun noticed the change in SungGyu's facial expression. Instantly he drew closer to the red-headed and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"WooHyun!", SungGyu said amazed by the sudden devotedness of the fair-haired man.  
"I like you, Hyung! Today I wanted to make you jealous. I hoped that me behaving like this would trigger some reaction so you would confess first... I think my plan had a few weak points", WooHyun said and waited anxiously for the reaction of the older. As he didn't answer right away began the younger to loosen his grip and looked away sadly.

"I... I'm sorry. I must have interpreted too much into certain things", WooHyun said in a depressed tone of voice and tried to get up. When SungGyu realized that the fair-haired man was sliding away from him he strongly wrapped his arms around his crush and pulled him back to him.

"I like you too, WooHyun. I like you very much", SungGyu confessed while pulled the fair-haired man closer to himself.  
WooHyun smiled happily when he heard the words of the red-haired man and nuzzled his head against his chest, to be even closer to his love. The older of the two gently stroked WooHyun's back and suddenly ruffled through his hair without a warning.

Indignantly looked WooHyun up to SungGyu.  
"Never play a stupid game like this ever again. OK?", SungGyu asked and smiled with satisfaction as he noticed how WooHyun began to nod vigorously.

Slowly he bent down to the younger and kissed him gently on the forehead. Lovingly he looked down at his new found mate.


End file.
